


Forgiveness

by thatbigsinner



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feminized Omegas, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Somnophilia, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner
Summary: Cloud had been taught that it was normal for omegas to be kept by the pack they were born to, but he didn’t think his parents would be angry if he slept with another alpha. Most of the pack had forgiven him already, but Genesis, his mother, was going to need some convincing.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Implied Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Forgiveness

Cloud still wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong. 

His parents had been mad at him for a week now. He knew it had something to do with playing with the alpha in his class, because it had started right after, but he wasn’t sure what they were punishing him for. He’d done his best for the alpha, just like any good omega should. He used every trick they had taught him. He’d been  _ good _ , he was sure, and the alpha had said he was happy with him, so Cloud couldn’t guess what had gone wrong. He had thought his parents would be happy. He’d done a good job. They should have been proud, not angry. 

But the others had forgiven him, it seemed. They had said it was something about him being a slut, but no one said what that word meant. But his Mama was still mad at him. His Mama was the one who always taught him, and he was sure he would explain what a slut was once he stopped being angry, but Cloud has to get to that point first. 

That was what led Cloud to sneaking into Genesis’s room, where he was napping. He snuck over to the closet and dug through the toy chest as quietly as he could, finding the smallest vibrator his Mama owned. Genesis liked big toys, that better emulated his partners, but Cloud knew he wouldn’t be able to fit any of those; he was still much too small. They weren’t fit for a growing boy. Instead, he took the one Genesis had bought specifically for Cloud, but that he kept hidden in his own room. Cloud wasn’t supposed to play by himself, after all, and it was up to his parents if he was allowed to take anything other than their cocks. 

But he thought they’d forgive him. When Genesis found his pussy, stretched out and warmed up and dripping with slick, he knew an exception would be made. So Cloud used the lube he found with the toys to slick the vibrator and slowly eased it inside himself, trying to be quiet as he did so. He wasn’t used to being silent, and still let out a soft whine, but a glance showed him the sound hadn’t woken Genesis. He flicked on the vibrator, gasping at the feeling, but his Mama still didn’t wake up. Good. 

Cloud took careful steps toward the bed, shuffling along, his thighs pressed tight together to keep the vibrator from sliding out. He lifted the comforter from the bottom and shimmied his way up the bed. His Mama spread his thighs easily when prompted, even in sleep, and Cloud was able to slip between them easily. 

Cloud had plenty of practice doing this for Genesis. Part of their omega-only bonding time included Cloud learning how to best go down on Genesis. He knew the way to lick along Genesis’s folds as they grew sensitive, how to lap at the slick that started to drip out, how to press his tongue as deep in as it would go—pulsing it in and out of him in a way he wasn’t allowed to do with his cock. He knew how to use that slick to make his lips as slippery as the gloss he used sometimes, making it easier to slide his way up and down the shaft of his Mama’s cock. He knew the sensitive spot under the head and how Genesis liked it when Cloud probed at his slit with his tongue. 

Cloud used every gesture he knew Genesis liked. In the confines of the comforter, the smell was growing strong, the scent of the slick they were both leaking going right to Cloud’s head. He was hard and aching before his Mama was, rutting down against the mattress, squirming and pressing his thighs tighter together to try and get the vibrator deeper. 

He wasn’t sure what finally woke Genesis. It might have been the feeling, because by that point, he was hard and leaking everywhere. It may have also been the sounds Cloud couldn’t stifle, the way he was mewling over his Mama’s cock while pulsing his fingers into his cunt. All he knew was at one point he heard Genesis groan and grab Cloud by the back of the head from beneath the blanket and push him further down, his cock brushing the back of Cloud’s throat. 

“You want your Mama to forgive you that bad?” Genesis asked, his voice still thick with sleep. Cloud slurped his way back up his cock and kissed the head, nuzzling at it with his cheek as he panted. 

“Please, Mama, I don’t want you to be mad anymore.”

Genesis guided his head lower and pressed his face to his pussy; Cloud took the hint and began working his tongue inside. Genesis sighed happily. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. You were such a little slut; we taught you better than that.”

“What does ‘slut’ mean, Mama?” Cloud whispered against him, only barely loud enough for Genesis to hear. 

“It means someone who lets too many people take care of them. You should only play with your parents, baby. We’re the ones who love you.”

Cloud hummed, finally understanding. He wanted to look up at Genesis, but he was still holding him where he wanted him. He flattened his tongue against him and lapped at him, feeling the way he shuddered. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Genesis lifted the comforter to peer down the length of his body at Cloud, releasing his grip so Cloud could lift his head and look back. 

“You promise?”

Cloud nodded and held out one hand, his pinky extended. 

“Pinky promise.”

Genesis smiled down at his baby boy and hooked his finger through Cloud’s, watching him beam up at him, face smeared with slick. 

“Then you’re forgiven. Come up here and Mama will take care of you; I know you’re sleepy, baby.”

Cloud sighed in relief and smiled up at Genesis, scrambling up closer. He laid against his chest and let Genesis lick the slick from his cheeks and his chin, turning his face this way and that to allow him room. When he slipped a hand over Cloud’s ass and down between his legs, Cloud spread his thighs as prompted, tightening around the vibrator to keep it in place. When Genesis thought he’d brush his son’s cunt, he found instead the buzzing bass of the vibrator. 

“Cloud, you know you’re not supposed to play with toys,” Genesis said, his tone scolding but light. He pulled the vibrator out some before thrusting it back in sharply, making Cloud moan. 

“I—I wanted to be ready for you. Soon as you wanted me.”

“Mm, are you sure you weren’t just being greedy?” A thrust of the vibrator. “Selfish?” Another thrust. 

Cloud whimpered and touched his forehead to Genesis’s, his eyes shut and brows furrowed. 

“No, Mama. Just— _ nnnnnn _ —just trying to—to be prepared.”

“Impatient, then.”

“M-maybe a little.”

Genesis chuckled, giving one last, deep thrust of the toy before pulling it out, turning it off, and setting it aside. Cloud cried out as it hit deep and then whined as it was removed. 

“I should make you wait for being impatient, but honest boys get rewarded for telling the truth.”

Cloud curled his fingers around Genesis’s shoulders, needing something to hold on to as he tried to stop himself from just rutting against his Mama’s abs. He shivered in place. 

“Thank you, but Mama,  _ please  _ hurry.”

Genesis cooed at him and breathed a laugh. He took himself in hand and began rubbing his tip through Cloud’s slick folds, listening to his baby whimper for him. 

“Do you need Mama to take care of you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Cloud breathed in a rush. “Please, Mama, please, I need you so bad, I love you so much,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ —“

“What a needy little one I’ve raised.”

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but then Genesis was pushing inside him, and it got lost to a wordless keen. He helped as best he could, shoving himself as far back onto his Mama’s cock as he could get, shuddering as he was filled up. He whimpered, ducking his head to kiss and lick and suck at Genesis’s scent gland, the way he knew he liked. It got him what he wanted; Genesis started rutting up into him, pistoning his hips while his hands held Cloud in place. 

Genesis allowed the attention to his gland for only so long before he took Cloud by the shoulder and guided him into sitting upright. His pale pink nightgown was skewed at the shoulders, one strap hanging off and revealing a deeper pink nipple. The ruffled bottom hem had gotten brushed out of place, and Cloud’s hard cock jutted out from under it, bobbing up and down as he bounced on Genesis’s length. Genesis couldn’t stop staring at it, or the smears of precum it was leaving on his nightie. 

“Lift up your skirt, baby, let Mama see you.”

Cloud whined and opened his eyes, which had long since shut with pleasure, to look down at his mother. He panted as he complied, taking the frilled hem in his hands and lifting it so Genesis could watch his cock better. 

“Can I touch it?”

“No, and you know that. It’s a parent’s job to take care of their baby. If you need it, you ask one of us to do it.”

“Can  _ you _ touch it, Mama?”

Genesis knew exactly what Cloud wanted, but didn’t give it to him. Instead, he curled a hand tight around the base, making Cloud’s impending orgasm further out of reach. 

Cloud hung his head and blew out a hard breath, but didn’t lower his skirt. 

“Mama  _ please _ , that’s not what I meant.”

“No, but it’s what you’ll get. I have to teach you not to be a slut anymore, don’t I?”

“I pinky promised I wouldn’t! Never again, I’ll only play with family from now on, so  _ please _ .”

“I don’t know, Cloud, you were very naughty.”

“I’ll be a good boy! I promise, I  _ promise _ , I just want to show you I love you,  _ please _ .”

Genesis swept the thumb of the hand still on Cloud’s hips over his skin as he hummed. They had taught Cloud to call coming “showing you loved someone” and that fucking was “taking care of someone” or “playing;” he was glad he hadn’t picked up the adult words from school still. 

“How much do you love me, sweetheart?”

“I love you  _ so much _ , Mama, please,  _ please  _ let me show you, please move your hand, I’ll be so good,  _ please _ .”

When Cloud gave one great, pleasured, frustrated sob, Genesis relented. He sighed happily, watching the tears dribble down his cheeks as he started stroking his son. Cloud rolled his hips, pressing his own cock into Genesis’s hand before shoving himself back onto Genesis’s length. 

“Thank you, Mama, thank you,  _ thank you, ah! _ ”

Cloud came across Genesis’s chest, and he worked him through it slowly, his hand an absent movement as he savored how tight his son got around him. When Cloud was finally done, he sighed in satisfaction, his eyes already drooping; he’d been exhausted before they started, and his orgasm took a lot out of him. Still, as he had always been taught to do, Cloud lifted Genesis’s hand and began licking it clean. When Genesis patted his hip, he didn’t need more prompting to resume riding Genesis, one hand still holding up his skirt even though he was now spent. 

It wasn’t long before he was giving tired little whimpers from being fucked in his oversensitive pussy. He knew better than to stop, though, and whined his way through until Genesis filled him up “with his love,” as Cloud had been taught to think of it. 

When it was over, Genesis rolled them so they were curled up on their sides. He tucked his little one beneath his chin and Cloud clung to him, so simply pleased to not be sleeping alone again tonight, as he had been since his punishment started. The second they were settled, Cloud was out like a light. 

Genesis felt a little bad about giving in to Cloud’s plan so easily, but when his baby wanted something so bad, it  _ was  _ hard to say no. 


End file.
